


indigo skies

by akaashisimpnation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Aliases Being Used, Alternate Universe - Racing, Deciphered, F/M, Japan, Romance, Street Racing, Yakuza mentions, adult characters, car racing, drag racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisimpnation/pseuds/akaashisimpnation
Summary: Your surprise return to Japan from New York after unexpectedly leaving had definitely shocked everyone, but that didn’t seem to phase you. After all, your return only meant one thing, and that was to reclaim your title as “The Ace” from the one and only Hajime Iwaizumi, or better known as “Indigo” of the Seijoh Brawlers. How will things play out?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Various Haikyuu!!/ Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: The Deciphered Universe Collection





	1. a new me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was completely inspired by @hoeneymilktea and her story “Deciphered” here on AO3 as well as Tumblr! It also takes place in the same setting with same concepts and all.
> 
> Also, credit to @aikk00 on Tumblr for making the art that inspired the creation of Deciphered! Definitely check out their art!
> 
> The links to the original Spotify playlist and car visuals made by @hoeneymilktea are also linked on her Tumblr. Be sure to check those out too!
> 
> I also have a visual, official playlist, and some questions about "Indigo Skies" answered on my Tumblr, which is also @akaashisimpnation!
> 
> Although I will never be able to top either @hoeneymilktea's or @leia505‘s writing, it was still super fun to write this. I don’t know anyone who could’ve proofread my writing, so please excuse and grammatic or spelling errors! Enjoy and please give me some constructive criticism with whatever you see fit!

You being one of the most known underground drag racers in Japan meant that you’re respected by almost everyone in the underground community. Although you’re more on the younger side, being only 22, you easily place in the top 15 racers of all of Japan’s drag racing community. You’re more independent and run on your own time so you aren’t a part of a designated gang, meaning that when you’re at meets and have to race, all the Captains of each gang present that night have to either flip a coin or play rock paper scissors to see who’s name you’ll be racing under. 

Since the captains all race against each other in their own race, you usually follow up by racing with the 2nd best’s from each gang. You usually would get first place each time (which was probably the biggest reason you were so known in the whole illegal racing scene) until Iwaizumi started racing. During his first race, no one ever expected him, the new kid, to beat you, the “pro”. Ever since that moment, it’s just been snarky remarks followed by smug smirks between the two of you.

On a certain breezy June night, there was a meet up, and you showed up for the first time in about two months since you were apparently busy doing “some things” overseas, which most likely meant Yakuza related activities. Smuggling drugs, cigars, weapons, you know, the usual. Everyone was so shocked to see you since they were all under the impression that you had fled Japan from authorities, due to the fact that you had left without notice. As you made your way past all the racers and their crews, almost everyone made sure to give you a, “Hey!! Where’ve you been Y/N?! We missed ya!”, or a nod of acknowledgment, or just a hand shake.

AJ noticed the commotion and was confused as to what’s going on so she decided to ask Leia. 

“Hey, Leia, what’s all the commotion about? Is there a party or something that I wasn’t told about?” 

Leia then laughs and says, “No AJ, the Ace just got back from wherever the hell she fled off to.”

“The Ace?” AJ questions. 

“Yeah the Ace. Her real name is Y/N, but she’s a good enough racer to be ranked second best in each gang, right after the Captains of course. She would always get first place in each race she would take part in, until your cousin showed up.” Leia explained. 

“I mean Iwaizumi is a pretty good fucking racer.” AJ commented with a proud smirk. 

“He did beat the Ace after all, says something about him, don’t you think?” Leia replied while leaning against her 2000 Pink Honda S2000 as AJ hummed in agreement.

After most of the racers had their little chitchats with you, you decided to search around for that damn familiar pink car, and sooner or later, it caught your eye.

“Hey! Leia! Oh my God, I missed you so much!” You shouted as you started to jog over to Leia. 

“Took you long enough to come over and say “Hi”, you idiot! Where’d you run off to? We all thought you weren’t gonna come back, you dumbass!” Leia nagged as she was rubbing her fist into your head. 

“Sorry! Sorry! I had some business that I had to take care of in New York and I got no warning beforehand, so I kind of had to “flee” from here for a while.” You explained as you fixed your hair from Leia previously ruining it. 

“Anyways, did I miss anything big while I was gone? Did any shootouts happen? Did you need Kuroo to save your guys’ asses from the cops again? Did he?” You started to shoot a million questions and a sly ass question to Leia as you hopped on top of the hood of Leia’s car and turning around to scan the meet up area. While you were doing so, AJ caught your eye. 

“Wait, oh my God I’m so sorry I didn’t notice you! I was so focused on Leia and her yelling at me, I didn’t quite catch you. I’m Y/N, what’s your name?” You introduced yourself, stretching your arm out towards AJ for a handshake, which AJ gladly accepted. 

“It’s fine, no worries. I know that you probably missed Leia since you were gone for a while and you guys seem pretty close. I’m AJ, nice to meet you!” AJ smiled while introducing herself. 

The girl’s then began to immerse themselves in conversation with each other in slightly loud voices so that they could actually hear what was being said over the sound of loud conversations and cars revving and drifting, Leia filling you in on everything you missed during the conversation as well, even Oikawa and AJ’s little relationship, which you made sure to make AJ to promise to fill you in on later. Well, almost everything, but that doesn’t matter.

“So, are we tossing coins or doing rock paper scissors tonight?” You asked Leia while hopping off the hood of her car, hearing the sound of asphalt crunch underneath your feet which made you hum in satisfaction. 

“Well, if I remember right, the last time you were here the Captains all flipped coins, so I guess it’s rock paper scissors tonight.” Leia answered your question while fixing up herself by staring at her reflection in the window of her car.

“Wait, why do the Captains have to do either? Is it for lining up to deicide who’s gonna be in what position or..?” AJ trailed off while asking no one in particular. 

“No, no! It’s nothing like that. If you didn’t know already, I’m a drag racer too, but I’m not under any gang and you can’t race without being under one, so every time I show up to a meet to race, all the Captains have to either flip a coin or play rock paper scissors until there’s only one left, making that the team I’d race under for that night. I wonder who it’s gonna be today! I hope it’s the Inarizaki Bois or Fukurodani Squad, they have some hot ass guys with them, don’t you th-“ You were then cut off by a smack on the back of your head from Leia.

“When do you not find any guy you look at not attractive?! Get your head out of the gutter and get ready to race! You can’t be named the Ace and have a two time losing streak!” Leia yelled at you with her arms crossed, making AJ raise her brows in surprise. “Leia made her seem like a good ass racer and every gang fights over what team she’ll be racing under every time she’s at a meet, so is one loss to Iwa that detrimental?” AJ thought to herself. 

You then clapped your hands onto both of your cheeks, startling AJ from her little trance. 

“Okay, you’re right, Leia. The first time I ever lost was definitely one of the worst days in my life and I really don’t wanna relive it. Anyways, I hope my explanation helps you understand what’s going on, AJ. Since this is your first time seeing me race, I’ll for sure get first place! First impressions are everything, right?” You said while grinning and giving a thumbs up to AJ. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard. I’m you’re probably super good at what you do, so you don’t have to get first place in order to prove that. The name “Ace” alone says enough.” AJ reassured you. She felt so comfortable talking to you, yet she’s only known you for about half an hour. She knew that you and Leia were definitely going to be two of her closest friends sooner or later. 

“Okay! It looks like the Captains are already starting to do everything, so that’s my cue to get going. It was so nice meeting you AJ! and I guess I’m glad I got to see your mean ass again, Leia. Anyways, wish me luck guys! Cheer me on while you’re at it!” You said as you started to walk back to where all the Captains were at. 

“Whatever, just get outta here and do what you gotta do! Don’t disappoint, ya hear me?!” Leia shouted as you walked away, until AJ nudged Leia’s shoulder. 

“What is it with drag racers and dragon tattoos? Is it like a secret code or something? First Kuroo, then Oikawa, and now Y/N?” AJ questioned while laughing. 

“What do you mean? Y/N doesn’t have a tattoo, she’s said that she didn’t plan on getting one befo-“ Leia started while turning her head in your direction to see what the hell AJ was going about, until her eyes landed on said girl, who was wearing an open back top with two dragons inked right in the middle; one being red and the other being black. 

“What? how did I not notice that huge ass tattoo earlier? Y/N! When the fuck did you get that tattooed on you?” Leia started questioning you before you were too far away to hear her. 

“Huh? Oh my back! I got it done in New York and thought it would be fun to have it make it’s grand debut on my back tonight! I mean, the Great Ace, back in Japan with a badass tattoo on her back? It doesn’t get any better than that right?” You explained while pointing to your back, a cheesy grin gracing itself onto your face. 

“It’s such a cool tattoo, right Leia? Makes me want one even more. I feel so out of place here with everyone being so inked up and I’m just blank. I wonder what I should get tattooed though..” AJ pondered to herself while Leia agreed with her previous compliment. 

“That tattoo is making you look pretty damn good. Now go and race you idiot! The Captains are almost done deciding what team you’re gonna be under tonight!” Leia said the last few things she wanted to before you actually started jogging over to where the Captains were while waving goodbye to Leia and your new friend, AJ.

As you approached the Captains, all you could hear were the sounds of bickering and your footsteps, which were slightly drowned out by the sound of car engines and loud rap music being played. 

“Are you fucking stupid? Have you NEVER played rock paper scissors before? Paper BEATS rock!” Kuroo yelled at Oikawa while inching closer and closer to his face in order to really emphasize each word. 

“Okay then! I didn’t even throw rock but whatever! Have it your way DRIFT KING!” Oikawa yelled back while rolling his eyes and backing out of the whole rock paper scissors circle. As he was walking away, he saw a familiar someone in the corner of his eye. 

“Y/N! It’s been a while huh? How’d everything go during whatever “business” you had to attend to hmm?” Oikawa said in a sing-song tone as he flicked your forehead.  
“Oikawa! I told so many times how much I hate it when you do that! Stop it, seriously. But yeah, everything went pretty smooth, I mean I didn’t get a single scratch, just a tat!” You explained while turning around to show your back to Oikawa. 

“Damn, let me know what artist, I could use another tattoo, that looks cool as fuck! By the way, did you overhear me and Kuroo’s little rock paper scissors match? I lost, so that means you’ll be racing against him again.. you may be the Ace, but he’s Indigo, and he beat the so called “Ace”. Keep an eye out, you have competition now.” Oikawa said in an almost-warning tone. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever Oikawa. tonight’s different, I didn’t just do business for smuggling some drugs and a shit ton of weapons. Plenty of those two months were dedicated to bettering my racing skills, too. I didn’t take well to my first loss, especially to a newbie, after all.” You said while turning to walk closer to the last two Captains who were still going at rock paper scissors, making Oikawa shudder as if the temperature dropped 20 degrees. 

“What the fuck happened during those two months? She seems so much more.. detached than before. Maybe she really will take home a win tonight and reclaim her whole title and everything. Anyways, where’s AJ? I should’ve asked Y/N if she met her or not.” Oikawa mumbled to himself, patting his pockets in search of his car keys.

You then approached the last two captains who were duking it out. Kuroo Tetsurou of Nekoma, also known as “D.K” or “Drift King”, due to the fact that he is the best drift racer in all of Tokyo, and Sawamura Daichi of Karasuno, also known as “Illusion” due to the fact that he can trick anyone on the track alongside him so easily. 

“So how’re we gonna go about this, Kuroo? Best of three or just one shot? Your pick, D.K.” Daichi said with his arms crossed. You were hoping to race under Inarizaki or Fukurodani because, God, they really had some hot ass guys, but Nekoma did have a hot ass mechanic too. What was his name again? Snake Eyes? Well, whatever.

“Let’s get this done and over with, I’m getting bored. One shot and we’re done and over with this shit.” D.K said with a smirk, stretching his arm out to get ready to play. A few seconds later, Kuroo was moping while his hands were frozen in a peace sign, while Daichi was pumping his hand in the air that was clenched in a fist with triumph. 

“Looks like you’re mine tonight, Ace. Make us proud, kay?” Daichi said, as he swung an arm around your shoulder and began to slowly guide you along with him to Karasuno’s station.

“I mean, it’s my big day back for the first time in a while. I have to do my absolute best, huh? And Kuroo! Don’t be such a baby, there’s always next time! Practice with Leia or something, She’ll definitely get a kick out of watching you lose to her!” You said, while laughing back at Kuroo, in his defeated state, as he jokingly rolled his eyes at you. 

“Daichi, wait, I need to go back real quick and get my car.” You said as you unwrapped Daichi’s arm from your shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Tanaka has the spare key you left behind at Saeko’s shop a while back and he’s pulling up that beauty of a car to our station right as we speak.” Daichi explained while stuffing his hands into his bomber jacket, “Illusion” embroidered on the back in big, bright orange letters. 

“Saeko’s here?! Oh my God, I have to see her right now, I missed her so much!” You exclaimed as you started to pick up your pace and head over to the Karasuno area. 

“When is she ever patient..” Daichi mumbled to himself while shaking his head as he also started to follow your lead.

As you got closer to the Karasuno Killer’s, you saw that same familiar head of blonde hair stuffed all up in the hood of your White Nissan GT-R, also known as your pride and joy. 

“Saeko! guess who!” You said as you placed both you hands onto Saeko’s shoulders.  
“Well if it isn’t the Ace! I missed you so much, kid! How’s everything been? You okay? Do you need anything?” Saeko asked, while she turned to face you with huge smile on her face. As she was wiping her oil-stained hands onto a cloth she pulled from her tool belt, you couldn’t help but notice all the oil stains that tattered all over her face, bandanna, black cargos, and bright orange tank top as well. 

“I missed you so much too Saeko! Everything’s well, and stop asking me if I need things! I got everything covered. Have you been well? You look amazing as ever! How’s everyone else?” You inquired while grinning, overwhelmed with happiness as you talked to the girl who was almost like your older sister, Mom even. 

“Everyone’s been pretty good and I’m doing well too, I renovated my shop while you were gone too, come and check it out sometime! All the other boys are parking their cars out of the lanes so that the race can get rolling already. I checked everything on your car. Breaks, oil, gas, and she’s looking as beautiful as ever! Definitely one of my favorite cars to work on, and she’s fast as fuck.” Saeko assessed your car, being as detailed as ever. 

“Okay, thank you so much for everything, Saeko. I’ll be sure to win and make you guys proud tonight, Keinshin would’ve been cheering me on the same way you always do, I just know it! I guess it’s finally time for me to head out now.” You said to Saeko, giving her a comforting smile while she nodded her head, a sad smile gracing her face. 

As you started to head over to your car and get in, Daichi stopped you. 

“Wait! Y/N! I forgot to give you my jacket! You do have to wear the jacket of the Captain for whatever team you’re racing under, right? So here, take care of it too! It’s too badass for me to have it be ruined.“ Daichi said to you through your car window as he stripped his jacket off, leaving him in just a white tee and some black straight leg jeans. 

“Don’t worry, Daichi. I’ll make sure it comes out unscathed! And besides, my whole back being out and the cold winds that blow during the nighttime are not a pleasant combo.” You reassured Daichi as you accepted his bomber jacket through your car window, disrupting Daichi’s gaze on the large tattoo on your back by putting the jacket on swiftly and readjusting it so it sat on your arms and shoulders comfortably. 

“One more thing ‘llusion. how big of a cut are you gonna take from my prize money? the same as usual?” You asked, resting your arms onto the driving wheel.

“You know what? I usually take a twenty percent cut, but since it’s your first race back in Japan after two months, the prize money is all yours. You can keep all 2 million yen to yourself! Now go and kick some ass, Ace!” Daichi said as he tapped the hood of your car while you started to rev it, something you’d do to always let people know that you’re there. Him tapping the roof of cars before they go into races was just a little habit he developed, and when asked why he does it, he just replies with the same old, “For good luck, of course!”. 

You then began to drive your car out to the starting point, a smile making its way onto your face.

Things were just getting started. 

I’m a new me. 

A new “Ace”.


	2. reclaimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As your race against Indigo is about to begin, things start to get a little heated. Are the odds of this race really in your favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was completely inspired by @hoeneymilktea and her story “Deciphered” here on AO3 as well as Tumblr! It also takes place in the same setting with same concepts and all.
> 
> Also, credit to @aikk00 on Tumblr for making the art that inspired the creation of Deciphered! Definitely check out her art!
> 
> The links to the original Spotify playlist and car visuals made by @hoeneymilktea are also linked on her Tumblr. Be sure to check those out too!
> 
> I also have a visual, official playlist, and some questions about "Indigo Skies" answered on my Tumblr, which is also @akaashisimpnation!
> 
> Although I will never be able to top either @hoeneymilktea's or @leia505‘s writing, it was still super fun to write this. I don’t know anyone who could’ve proofread my writing, so please excuse and grammatic or spelling errors! Enjoy and please give me some constructive criticism with whatever you see fit!

You couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in your stomach grow increasingly stronger and more violent as your car began to inch near the starting point. To be fair, it was your first race in two months, against the first person who has ever beat you in your short, yet respectable, drag racing career. 

You finally stopped your car where you felt was appropriate, opening your glove box in search of a hair tie, since you didn’t want your hair to distract you during, probably, one of the most important races of your lifetime. 

While you were hurriedly tying up your hair, you began to hear the sound of engines approaching where you were situated. 

“I hope one of Fukurodani or Inarizaki’s racers park up next to me, that’s all I ask, God. That, and I beat the damn Indigo bastard, too.” You began to mumble your wishes and prayers to whatever higher power was out there listening to you, interlocking both of your hands as if it would help make your wishes come true. 

Being too caught up in your little prayer session, along with the loud sound of engines blocking out everything you could hear - besides your rushed whispering - you hadn’t noticed the 1997 Black Toyota Supra pull up next to you on your right side. 

“Yo, Ace! What’s up? You’re worrying me with all that mumbling you’re doing to yourself!” Rintaro Suna of the Inarizaki Boi’s, better known as “Enigma” in this kind of scene, shouted over to you through his rolled down window.

You were never into religion or were brought up religiously, but after what had just happened, you were already thinking about asking Oikawa a question or two about God after this race, remembering that he would constantly wear a gold chain that had a Cross dangling from it. 

One of your wishes was really answered! Now, you were just waiting to see if your other wish would also be answered, then maybe you would even ask Oikawa to take you to a Church, or something.

Shaking your head, you finally looked up to actually look at Suna’s face, his grey-yellow eyes looking straight at you, a smug look on his face, and an e-cigarette resting between his tattooed right hand’s pointer and middle finger . 

“Fuck, he’s hot.” you thought to yourself, feeling your face get slightly warm.

Shaking your head to get rid of the thoughts in your mind and cool the heat on your cheeks, you then smiled shyly at Enigma.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Enigma! Just sending my prayers to God and getting ready to win this shit!” You exclaimed, your shy smile turning into a confident smirk as you narrowed your eyes at him, declaring that you were going to win this race.

“Well, whatever eases your beautiful mind. I wouldn’t want such a cute girl like you to start growing grey hairs from too much stress! You’ve been out of Tokyo for a while, so all the second-bests, including me, have had plenty of time to improve. Don’t let your ego be the downfall of the legendary “Ace”.” Enigma warned, just before drawing a long breath from the e-cigarette that he held between his thumb and pointer finger - exhaling the thick smoke and tossing his head back onto the car seats headrest in the process. 

“Roger that!” You saluted sarcastically to Suna, causing him to bubble up in hearty laughter while shaking his head side-to-side at your childish antics. 

“What are you, a kid?” he asked, more to himself than he did you. 

“Well, I am younger than you, aren’t I?” You asked back, a grin making its way onto your face.

“It was a rhetorical question, Angel. Almost everyone here knows that you’re one of, if not, the youngest racer on the scene right now. It’s nothing new.” He stated nonchalantly, before opening his car door to step outside and comfortably lean against his car.

The pet name had made the heat in your face, which had previously subsided, come rushing right back two times stronger than the first time, your heartbeat picking up pace as well. 

“Why won’t ya step outside of your car, too? It feels really nice to move your arms and legs around, y’know.” Suna suggested as he cocked up his chin towards you. 

You then decided to also step out of your car just to get some fresh air and move around for a little bit, seeing as your race still had 8 minutes until it actually began. 

“Aww, don’t say it like that! You’re making me seem like a baby compared to everyone here. I’ve probably been through more shit then most of the people here, besides the Captains, obviously. Age is just a number, Rin.” You complained as you hopped onto the hood of your car. 

The shortened version of his first name, and the way it rolled off your tongue so effortlessly, had caused Suna’s ears to perk up in pleasant surprise. 

However, right before Suna had the chance to respond to you, the loud and abrupt sound of a car door slamming to your left had cut him off. 

“Hey, Ace! Been a while, huh?” 

That voice. You already knew who it was without having to even look to your side.

The notorious Hajime Iwaizumi of the Seijoh Brawlers, better known as “Indigo”, began to approach the side of his 2006 White Subaru WRX STI that was across you after greeting you in a mocking tone, the sound of asphalt crunching underneath his sneakers.

“Wow! Surprise seeing you here! You finally decided to come out of hiding and say “hi” to your favorite racer? How considerate of you!” You replied as you jumped off of the hood of your car, sarcasm dripping from each word you uttered.

As you and Iwaizumi began to face each other, the both of you crossing your arms across your chests, you, along with all the other racers who were lined up, began to feel the very unsettling tension rise in the atmosphere. 

“What do you mean “come out of hiding”? Weren’t you the same person who fled halfway across the world unannounced? Don’t tell me you were on a two-month long vacation!” Iwaizumi joked callously. 

That comment had struck something within you. He didn’t even know the slightest detail as to why you had to abruptly get up and leave everything behind for two months in some country you’ve never been to before. 

“I mean, if you call being a lapdog to some old ass Yakuza boss you’ve never met before, in a foreign country that you didn’t know the language of, dealing drugs, and being on the run almost everyday for two months straight, then it was the best two-month long vacation of my life!” You joked sarcastically while uncrossing your arms to put your hands, which were clenched into fists, inside the pockets of Daichi’s jacket. 

“Do yourself a favor, and keep your mouth shut when you talk about shit you don’t even know the half about, Hajime.” You sneered with a scowl on your face as you began to walk over to the driver seat door of your car. 

Iwaizumi knew better than to respond with another insensitive comment because you were genuinely irritated. This was obvious to him because you would never call him by just his first name alone. You’d always call him some demeaning nickname, Indigo, or Iwa-chan since you knew just how much that godforsaken nickname bothered him. 

The conversation that you, The Ace, and Iwaizumi, Indigo, held had left a very uneasy tension in the air. 

All of the racers who were participating in the race had overheard the aggressive exchange between the two of you, and they were fully aware of the fact that this race wasn’t going to be a typical one.

“Take it easy, Angel. Don’t let a couple of ignorant ass comments ruin your mood. It’s your first race in a while, right? Cheer up, being angry doesn’t suit you!” Suna said as he grinned and shot you a quick wink, standing outside the driver-seat door of your car before opening it up for you. Ducking your head before getting inside your car, you gave Suna a small, yet appreciative, smile while he waited for you to fully get inside your car before actually closing the door. 

That nickname again, God! You thanked yourself for keeping an eye out on the Inarizaki Bois because this guy was way too good at flustering you. But, he was ultimately right. You shouldn’t let some cocky bastard get in the way of you having your moment of glory tonight. 

A loud horn blew, signaling that there were only a couple of minutes left before the race started and that all racers who were going to participate should start readying themselves. 

In the corner of your eye, you spotted Oikawa with one hand on AJ’s shoulder and the other holding a checkered flag. She looked as if she was trying to protest against whatever Oikawa was trying to get her to do. 

Then it clicked in your head! “He was probably trying to get her to be the flagger for this race, huh?” You thought to yourself as you sighed in envy of their cute interaction.

“I want a boyfriend too, no fair.” You pouted.

Your little pouting session was cut short when you began to see AJ actually walk up to where the flagger would usually stand. You waved in her direction, which she saw and internally thanked you for doing, because she didn’t want to just be seen as “Oikawa’s girl”. She was also The Ace’s friend too, ya know!?

The loud sound of car engines began to drown out all your thoughts. It was finally sinking in, you were actually going to race. You were finally going to reclaim and honor the title of “The Ace”. 

“I’m gonna beat every single one of you. Mark my words, I’m not the same person I was a couple months ago!” You said in a slightly loud voice, enough for Iwaizumi to hear, which was exactly what you had intended for to happen.

“Really now? We’ll see. Who knows? Maybe this race will mark the start of your losing streak!” Iwaizumi teased in a threatening tone, sticking his tongue out right after. 

Everyone began to rev their engines, preparing for the most anticipated race of the night. 

You only did what everyone else was doing, and joined in, revving your car as well. Adrenaline was surging through your veins as a smile began to slowly grow on your lips. 

In this moment, you felt that drag racing wasn’t just meant for making money or building the reputation of whatever organization you’re a part of. It was also meant for having fun.

Racing was meant for doing what you love.

AJ began to count down in a loud voice after seeing Oikawa’s thumbs-up, which slightly caught you off guard since she didn’t seem like someone with such a loud voice. You began to grip the driving wheel of your car, your knuckles turning white as you simultaneously looked to your left, a serious Iwaizumi meeting your eyes.

“Go time.” You whispered to yourself, looking straight ahead.

As AJ waved the checkered flag downward, signaling for everyone to go, your foot quickly slammed onto the gas pedal, jolting you back onto your car seat as your car began to quickly accelerate down the road. The sound of wind and everybody’s loud car engines began to quickly fill your ears and drown out the sounds of every other person and car around. 

You and Iwaizumi were both neck and neck, making you tsk in irritation. You shifted your car from the second gear to the third making you shoot up to 145 km/h, speeding ahead of Iwaizumi.

You knew you weren’t in the clear yet for you to take it easy, and your point was proven just as Keiji Akaashi of the Fukurodani Squad, also known as “Spades”, came into view as you looked up into your rear-view mirror. 

Spades took Iwaizumi’s previous place as he was driving his 1998 Toyota JZX100 Chaser, now being neck and neck with your car. You knew that if you sped up your car even more by changing to the fourth or fifth gear, it would eventually lead to you having a lesser chance of winning since you would be going close to max speed, which would leave you with few last resorts since you were only about halfway through the race.

Not wanting to be outrun, you aggressively swerved your car to the right towards Akaashi in order to throw him off his course of direction, disrupting his - well what was - smooth drive ahead, which then caused your body to jerk against the seatbelt. 

Steering your car back to face straight ahead proved to be a challenge since you had to fight the resistance of the wheels against the axel. You realized that the turn you had to take was approaching quickly, so you took the initiative to instantly counter-steer your car towards the right and balance the throttle, which caused your car tires to screech against the asphalt road as it immediately drifted into a right turn. 

As you reclaimed your position as first-in-line, you glanced at your rear-view mirror once more, noticing Iwaizumi catching up to you, as well as Nobuyuki Kai of the Nekoma Crew, who also goes by “Cool” due to the fact that he just goes with the flow of things. Even if he were to lose a race, he would still remain as cool-headed as possible. 

The race was about three-fourths of the way in, and your place in the race seemed very promising. That was, until Iwaizumi caught back up with you.

He then shifted his gear stick to the highest speed his car had to offer, and pressed down on the gas, smoke and flickers of light coming out of his exhaust. This was a big mistake on his part.

You had noticed that the finish line was coming into view, but it was still way too early to use the max speed of a car at this point of the race; you would just be asking to have someone else catch up and pass you.

Having assessed what had just happened, you started to press down onto the gas pedal even harder than you previously were, waiting to get a little further down the road, until you shifted your gear stick to a higher acceleration. Sure, Iwaizumi’s car was quick, but yours was quicker, you had nothing to really worry about. 

In this moment, you only felt pure bliss.

“You shouldn’t let anger get the best of you, Indy. It makes you do dumb shit like this.” You laughed to yourself, gripping your steering wheel even harder while glancing at the speedometer, which read a little over 200 km/h. 

The Nissan GT-R Nismo flew past Iwaizumi’s Subaru WRX STI, and the next thing you knew, you were spinning over the finishing point, your wheels screeching and most likely leaving tire streaks on top of the asphalt road. 

Finally realizing what you had just done, you began to cheer in pure joy.

“WOOO! And I was told to worry about whether I was going to win or not?! Bull!” You chanted, a huge smile painted across your lips, as you pumped both your fists into the air. 

You then noticed Iwaizumi pull up beside you, an angry expression on his face as he looked down at his lap while his arms rested on top of his car's steering wheel. Akaashi shortly followed suit, placing third, as Suna placed fourth, and Kai placed fifth. 

Hastily parking your car, you couldn’t wait to get out and rub in Iwaizumi’s face how you won first place and he didn’t. The Ace was finally back!

Stepping out of your car proved to be a challenge since there were many people that started to gather around your car. 

“Sorry, excuse me!” You said as you tried to push your door open, making a few people move out of the way so that you could do so. 

“How’s it feel to win again, Ace?” A random person asked, placing a hand onto your shoulder.

“I mean, it’s nothing short of amazing, that’s for sure! I just got things done, Ace style.” You shrugged while giving the stranger a playful smile, their hand slipping from your shoulder while you pushed your way out of the crowd. 

Finally being able to move a little bit more freely, you began to search for where the Karasuno Killers stood, which you found in little to no time. 

“Ace! Congrats on winning. You really never disappoint.” Kageyama, or better known as the “Tyrant”, said loudly, causing the rest of the Karasuno Killers to face you. 

“Thanks, I hope you guys had fun watching me!” You replied, taking off Daichi’s jacket and handing it back to him. 

Just as you were about to open your mouth to speak, someone’s arm wrapped around your shoulder and yanked you in their direction, abruptly cutting you off.

“We sure as hell did! Keep it up, and remember, I’m always here to tune up your car, m’kay?” Saeko beamed, as she pulled you into her side with the one arm around your shoulder, rubbing the other arm’s fist into your hair.

“What is it with people and ruining my hair today?” Brushing away the thought, you reciprocated the affection by wrapping your arms around Saeko’s waist, and shortly unwrapping them as Saeko had eventually stopped what she was doing.

“Wow, you actually didn’t tear my jacket up! Thanks.” Daichi joked, while you were straightening yourself out, to which you responded by playfully smacking the back of his head. 

In the corner of your eye, you could see Leia and AJ pushing their way through crowds in attempts of getting closer to you.

“Shit! You actually won, (Y/N)!” Leia said as she jogged towards you, AJ shortly following behind her. 

“I knew you said you were going to get first place, but damn, you really are a woman of her word!” AJ said as she raised her eyebrows in pleasant surprise.

“Of course! I told you that first impressions were everything, didn’t I?” You replied, nudging your shoulder into AJ’s, making her giggle. 

“Anyways, here’s your prize money, one million yen.” Leia handed the stack of banded money to you. “Don’t be dumb with it and blow it all off on clothes, actually use it for something useful, like paying for all our food at Haiba Ramen tomorrow, right AJ?” Leia wiggled her eyebrows towards AJ mischievously. 

“I mean, I’m a college student, the least you could do is pay for my food! I’ll be sure to tell you every single detail about what me and Oikawa have been up to lately.” AJ offered in attempts to bribe you, to which you caved in. They were just too cute of a couple to pass up a deal like that!

“So what time do you guys want to go? I was thinking maybe like si- Wait, it’s Kuroo, I have to take this.” Leia paused in the middle of her arranging what time you guys were going to meet up due to the sound of her loud ringtone interrupting her.

You assumed that she was having a rough time hearing Kuroo over the phone since the people surrounding you guys were pretty loud, and she was also furrowing her brows pretty harshly. Her confused expression then suddenly dropped and changed into one of shock and worry.

“Did you just say cops? Was someone not looking out for cops?” Leia asked, her voice clearly sounding panicked.

“Shit, we already have cops on us? This sounds way too much like the first time I came to one of these. It’s so ironic, it’s kind of funny.” AJ ran her fingers through her hair while she choked out a shaky giggle in attempts of easing the anxiety that began to slowly grow inside the three of you.

“How do I let everyone know? Do I just yell or something?” Leia asked Kuroo impatiently, cupping her phone to hear him better. 

“Find Bokuto and make him shout it out! He’s loud as fuck, everyone’s gonna for sure hear him!” Kuroo answered over the phone. 

“Okay, I’ll ask.” Leia replied before hanging up her phone and turning to face you and AJ.

“Does anyone know where Bokuto is?! Answer quickly, don’t ask any questions right now!” Leia shouted into the crowd.

“Right here, Mrs. Kuroo! What do ya need?” Bokuto waved enthusiastically as he began to jog to where the three of you were standing.

“I need you to yell as loud as you fucking can, let everyone know that cops are headed here right now! No one knew they were coming until just now, hurry!” Leia explained to Bokuto while he nodded his head, understanding exactly what he had to do.

Bokuto then jumped on top of the roof of a random car, taking a deep breath and cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice.

“EVERYONE! Get your cars and get your asses out of here! We got cops on us right this second!” Bokuto shouted into the chatty crowd, which then went slightly quiet, and back to being loud due to everyone growing panicked and trying to find their cars.

Sooner or later everyone began to head out. Kuroo and Oikawa both pulled up, catching the attention of Leia, AJ, and you. 

“After you, babe.” Oikawa smiled at AJ as he jogged over to the side of his car to open the passenger door for her. 

The way he constantly spoke Spanish to people, who knew not even the slightest bit of the language, never failed to make you laugh.

“Also, Ace, rude of you to actually win! Indigo should’ve won, but congratulations or whatever.” Oikawa jokingly fussed before taking a seat inside of his car, closing the door shut, and putting his car keys into the ignition to start it up. 

“Get in here too, Leia! We gotta go, c’mon! And nice job, Ace! Race under Nekoma next time around, yeah?” Kuroo suggested just before waving his hand over to Leia. 

You also noticed Kenma Kozume, or “Snake Eyes”, sitting in the back of Kuroo’s 2003 Red Nissan Veilside 350Z, being way too focused on the illuminated screen of his phone to even bother sparing you a glance, which slightly upset you since you’ve heard a lot about how he’s pretty good-looking and just wanted to see for yourself. 

“Sure, after you sharpen your rock paper scissors skills by playing a little against Leia. Stay safe guys! I’ll be out in a minute. Don’t have too much fun either!” You joked as you saw them off, both AJ and Leia waving goodbye through their rolled down windows as the two cars quickly sped away from the scene.

You patted the pockets of your jeans in search of your car keys, but to your dismay, they were nowhere to be found.

“You have to be fucking kidding me right now.” You sighed as you approached the door of your car, your car keys sitting right on top of your glove box. 

“Really?! Right now? Fuck, who can give me a ride?” The handle of your car door not budging as you began to try to forcefully open the door while banging your fist against the window - the approaching sound of police sirens didn’t help with easing your nerves either.

Walking over to the main area where most of the cars were passing, you scanned your eyes around in attempts of finding a car that looked familiar to you, but to your luck, the only familiar car that came in sight was that damned White Subaru WRX STI.

“Him? Out of all people?” You groaned in annoyance, but you swallowed your pride and decided to run over to ask him for a ride, as much as you didn’t want to. 

“Indigo.” You called out to him, slightly wincing.

“What could the one and only Ace need? The race is over and cops are headed over right now. Get the fuck out of here.” Iwaizumi casually stated as he briskly pulled his car keys out of his pocket, the other keys and keychains that were also attached, loudly jingling against each other in the process.

“I really wish I could, but I locked my keys inside of my car. I was hoping you’d be willing to give me a ride..” You closed your eyes as you pinched the bridge of your nose, hoping he would say yes.

“You really locked them in your car!? How funny! Sure, I’ll give you a ride, but what’s in it for me?” Iwaizumi laughed as he leaned against the side of his car.

“I don’t know?! Just figure it out later, I really don’t feel like getting arrested right now!” You pleaded, but the sudden change in Iwaizumi’s expression made you stop, the sound of police sirens approaching the two of you way too quickly. 

“Shit.” Iwaizumi cursed as he straightened himself off of his car.

You nearly tripped as Iwaizumi pulled you by your wrist, dragging you over to the passenger-seat door of his car and opening it, shortly running over to the driver-seat door afterward- the car slightly dipping closer to the ground due to the new addition of his weight. 

You quickly reached for your seatbelt as Iwaizumi began to look behind him and reverse his car, speeding away right before the police could catch sight of the two of you. 

“Too close.” Iwaizumi breathed out as he was quickly and steeply steering his car.

“Yeah. Thanks, by the way.” You had begrudgingly thanked him because, had he not given you a ride, you would’ve been in the back of a police car right now. 

“Wow! You’re really thanking me? Who would’ve thought, you actually have manners!” He turned his car down into a familiar alleyway, which you also faintly remembered served as a shortcut to the Seijoh Tune Shop. 

“Please, you should be the last person lecturing me on how to behave. I’m kind to everyone but you.” You huffed as you shifted your gaze from the sight of blurred buildings the two of you quickly passed, to Iwaizumi’s profile. 

Although you really couldn’t stand him right now, you won’t deny that he is pretty hot. Had he not been a complete douche the second you two met, you would’ve probably had a crush on the guy. He’s tall, dresses nice, is pretty built, has a nice voice, a nice face..

You were brought back to reality as Iwaizumi began to effortlessly reverse his car into a parking spot, shortly turning off the ignition of his car afterwards. The turquoise light from the neon “Seijoh Tune Shop'' sign brightly shined onto both of your faces, serving as one of the only few sources of light this late at night.

“Staring at me too? I know I’m good-looking, but you must’ve never been taught any manners staring at me so obviously like that.” Iwaizumi laughed as he stretched his arms in front of him.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, I was just looking at your chain. It’s nice - looks expensive as hell on top of that.” You lied, averting your eyes from him, in attempts of better-hiding the fact that you were lying. 

“Sure, whatever you say. Now, tell me where you live so I can finally go home and not have to see you anymore.” Iwaizumi impatiently said as he pulled up the navigation app on his phone, jabbing it towards you so that you could type your address in. 

The ride to your apartment was silent. 

The sound of the radio faintly playing some sort of American rap music and the occasional directions coming from Iwaizumi’s phone were the only things that were heard, but it wasn’t an awkward type of silence. You were actually kind of comfortable with it. 

Street lights began to occur more frequently as you guys neared your apartment complex. 

“You have arrived at your destination.” The virtual assistant on Iwaizumi’s phone interrupted the enjoyable silence, making him tsk and whisper a “shut up”, which in return made you giggle.

“This is your apartment building, right? It’s not as bad-looking as I thought it would be. Now, get out.” 

The bluntness in his tone caught you off guard, and the comment he made about your apartment slightly offended you, but you brushed it off.

“I know we don’t get along too well, but seriously, thanks for the ride, Indy. Have you decided what you want me to do or what? You can tell me whenever, though. No pressure.” You reminded him of the previous offer you made as you slightly turned your body to face him.

Feeling his ears perk up at the mention of being able to make you do whatever he wants you to do as thanks, he grinned mischievously. 

“I don’t have anything in mind right now, but I’ll definitely have something ready for you to do soon. You are giving me something in exchange for this ride, so don’t thank me. Now, get out.” Unlocking his car doors, Iwaizumi turned to offer you a painfully sarcastic smile.

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving.” Raising your hands up to mockingly surrender to him, you turned to open the car door, your body not failing to shiver in response to the cold breeze that had greeted you.

As you got up and out of the car, you turned to close the car door shut, but Iwaizumi’s voice had stopped you from doing so.

“Hey, wait (Y/N), I’m sorry for what I said before our race. It was unnecessary. That’s all I have to say, you can leave now.” Not even sparing you a glance, Iwaizumi had hesitantly apologized to you, making your eyes widen and brows rise in slight surprise. 

“He said my name for the first time too?” You noted, realizing that he was being serious since he used your actual name and not “Ace”.

“Uh, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. Sorry about blowing up on you, too. Thanks again. Night, Hajime.” You bid your farewell using his actual name to show that you were also being genuine. As you turned to shut his car door, you made sure not to slam it because you knew how annoying it is when someone does the same to your car. 

Lifting his head up to look at you walk back to your apartment door, Iwaizumi noticed the large red and black twin dragon tattoo that spread across your back, whispering to himself in awe of the nice ink. 

“That is a hot ass back tattoo.”

Hearing Iwaizumi’s car speed off from behind you as you jogged up the small flight of stairs made you slightly appreciate whatever little conversation you two made.

“Ew, wait, never.” You cringed as you shook your head at the unpleasant thought, finally being greeted with the door of your apartment once you had stopped yourself from getting too caught up in your thoughts. You huffed in frustration once you had remembered that your apartment keys were sitting on top of your car’s glove box, which was also, more than likely, being towed right now. 

Shortly after your panic episode, you also remembered that you had placed a spare key to your door in the small, wooden bird house that hung to the right side of your door, the sound of the chimes on it gently ringing as the nighttime breeze blew through your neighborhood.

“Bingo.” Sighing once your fingers found the familiar key, you quickly turned to open your door and head inside since you were getting colder and colder as time passed. The gust of warm air that had greeted you once you stepped foot inside of your apartment did not fail to make you shiver in delight.

Kicking off your shoes shortly after you took in the pleasant warmth, you scanned the apartment that you had not seen in a little over two months. Sure, you might’ve seen it yesterday when you had first arrived back in Tokyo, but the fact that you were finally home didn’t really sink in, until now. 

The large portrait photo that hung in the middle of your living room wall, which depicted a happy couple that you also knew as your parents, had met your gaze while you were in the process of scanning your apartment. Your eyes softened as you studied the photo, but the sentimental state that you were in was abruptly caught off by the feeling of your phone vibrating in the back pocket of your jeans. 

Glancing at the unsaved number that was calling you, you knitted your brows in confusion, but still picked up as the number didn’t look like a foreign or sketchy one. 

“What’s up? It’s Ace. Who’s this?” Knowing better than to use your real name, you used your nickname, knowing that anyone who was looking to hire you for a job, or was a racer, an acquaintance, or simply just a friend, would know exactly who they were speaking to. 

“Hi (Y/N)!! It’s AJ. I asked Leia to text me your number since I didn’t get a chance to ask you for it while we were back at the meet! This is you, right?” AJ asked the question hesitantly since she didn’t hear any responses from your end, and she had begun to think that Leia had accidentally mis-typed your number while she sent it to her, until the familiar sound of your laughing began to fill her ears, making her sigh in relief. 

“Yeah, yeah! It’s me, AJ! Did you and your lover boy get home safe? Are you okay? I know Oikawa can be… a little wild when he drives. Wait, I’m not on speaker, right?” You asked, fearing that Oikawa had heard you. The last thing you wanted to do was annoy or anger Oikawa, since he was one of the only people who genuinely scared you when they’re angry, and that list consisted of very few people.

“Yeah, we got back home in one piece, so I guess we're fine. I was just calling to see if this number actually worked and if you’re also okay. Did everything work out well on your end?” AJ asked, causing Oikawa to look at her questioningly. 

“Who are you so caught up with on the phone?” Oikawa leaned over the glovebox and inched closer to AJ, specifically the phone that she had held up to her ear, in attempts of hearing who was on the other end. Despite the fact they’ve known each other for about three months now, the small gesture didn’t fail to get her nervous and hot all over. 

“I’m just talking to Ace. Ya know, (Y/N)? The girl who won tonight's race?” AJ answered, her voice laced with the smallest amount of nervousness, which caused Oikawa to laugh at her state in amusement, and reply with a simple, “Oh, (Y/N)? You could’ve just said so!” 

“AJ, just put me on speaker since your kid of a boyfriend can’t sit still and let his girl talk on the phone with her friend for like, 10 minutes.” AJ then removed her phone away from her ear, putting it on speaker and allowing you to answer the previous question she’d asked.

“To answer your question, I’m back at my apartment and I’m safe, but I don’t have my car, car keys, or house keys. I also had to ask..” You sighed in exasperation into both of your hands, remembering the chaotic events that had painted your night colorfully. 

“I also had to ask Indigo for a ride home. I don’t know how I made such a small mistake, but I accidentally locked my car keys inside of my car, and I needed someone to give me a ride home before the cops could get any closer to the meet-up area. To my luck, the only person who was slightly familiar to me was Iwaizumi. The rest is history, but I’m pretty sure my car got towed.” You explained as you began to head to your room so that you could gather some clothes to change into after a very-much needed shower. 

“Iwaizumi had to give you a ride?! Please be sure to fill me in more when Leia, you, and I are at Haiba’s tomorrow. I can come by your place and pick you up since you don’t have your car, just send me your address.” AJ offered. 

“Actually, I can get her car back by tomorrow afternoon. Just pick her up from her place and come by the shop before you guys head out to Haiba’s, and her car should be there. Sounds good?” Oikawa had pushed out his own suggestion after hearing the tight situation you were stuck in. 

“I have connections and can get her car back before anything too serious happens, I promise. Even though I’ve been acquaintances with Ace for sometime now, consider your friends to be my friends too, pretty girl.” 

After hearing the pet name Oikawa had slid into his explanation, which was meant more for AJ than it was for you, you couldn't help but feel your heart clench in envy.

“I want a boyfriend so bad, please.” You once again caught yourself pouting over the ideal relationship that Oikawa and AJ shared.

“Just acquaintances, Cy? C’mon, do you know how many jobs I’ve taken care of for you? We’re at least friends! Anyways. Yeah, it would be great if you could do that for me. I’m counting on you!” Placing your trust into Oikawa and his promise wasn’t something new to you. You’ve known him for quite sometime and you’re aware of the fact that he’s the type to keep his promises, no matter what. 

AJ couldn’t help but feel warm inside as she listened to the sibling-like interaction the two of you had. She knew better than to get jealous because both you and Oikawa genuinely acted like siblings, or platonic friends. She sensed no feelings that were more than friendly. 

“Oh, and don’t worry (Y/N), I won’t forget to pick you up tomorrow! I’ll call you ahead of time so you know when to get ready.” AJ had put in her last few words before she was going to say goodbye to you and hang up the phone.

“Hey, Cy, you’re Christian, right? Tell me about God sometime, a miracle happened today!” Grinning while you plopped yourself onto your bed, you asked the question that had come up in your head earlier tonight.

“Uh, sure? Get things over with, I’m trying to spend some time with my girl here.” Oikawa had impatiently rushed both you and AJ to finish your already-ending conversation.

“I already was! Goodnight AJ, thank you for checking up on me, I really appreciate it. Stay safe and take it easy. I’m excited for tomorrow, too!” You bid your farewells as AJ did the same before she finally hung up the phone, leaving just you and your thoughts alone now. 

Gathering all your clothes in your arms, you began to make your way down the hall to the dimly-lit bathroom that was just waiting to work up a warm shower for you.

“I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me.”


End file.
